


Champion's Heart

by KaiZer



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Control, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Healing, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Orgasm Control, Psychological Torture, Rape, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Submission, Team Bonding, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiZer/pseuds/KaiZer
Summary: Found drifting in space is one Black Paladin, now helpless in the hands of the would-be Emperor of the Galra. He would prove to all and himself that he was the true successor of the thrown by bringing the Black Paladin to heel. He would do what his Father and the witch had never done—broken the Champion!And how better to do so than to bring his greatest weakness into his clutches by releasing a video of the tortures the Black Paladin endured daily. And with the new piece of the puzzle in play, Lotor will bring both under him in the best ways he knows. By dominating them so wholly, they bend and break to his will!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Champion's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Such an incredible thanks to my impressive and inspiring Beta-reader @NekotheFloof for taking time to help work on this piece.

Lotor scowled ever so slightly at the stars outside his window. The open region of space was a reminder of what separated him from his goals. He had managed to capture one of the strongest in the universe, not just one of the ones who had nearly killed his father and crippled his empire, but the leader himself! The Black Paladin, the captain of the pitiful paladins that had thwarted the realm at every turn for nearly a year.

They had found him floating in space miles from the battle that had rendered his father comatose and brought him to their testing facility. There was something about the Black Paladin that enticed Lotor immensely. The amount of work they had put into his arm and the conditioning they had once tried to instill in him was incomplete! His warrior's heart had been fighting off their suggestions and their control and freeing him of it. Pouring over the research of the witch, he had found the cause. Although the alchemy they had performed on the man from the planet Terra Gaia was unbelievably powerful, the one component that was required to make it everlasting was for the Paladin to break - to shatter - and give his consent. Something the witch had never managed to do, which was why he was going to do so!

Smirking, he stepped into the cell once more, his eyes lighting up with glee as he watched the dual haired man thrash in his bonds, his eyes open and unseeing, the Champion lost in the visions he was showing him. Lotor loved the cries of that one name!!! The Paladin of Red and fire would be his key! It was why Lotor had already sent out "leaked" footage of the Black Paladin in his torture. Lotor had set the bait, and now he just needed the little kitten to come and fall into his trap!

~~~

"Shiro! Shiro!?" Keith's voice rang out through the cold halls of the Galra battleship. There was no point in trying to be quiet now. Any benefit the element of surprise might have offered had been lost when the black-haired Paladin had run across the sentry guards moments before. He had to find Shiro, and it had to be quick. He could already hear the footsteps of the back up coming his way.

The Paladin of the Red Lion didn't want to admit it to himself, but this was when he was starting to regret coming here alone. Of course, he had come by himself. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. A quick in and out to get Shiro with none the wiser. One person would have an easier time infiltrating than four. At least that was the plan at the time. Now though, he wished the others were there to back him up.

Keith frowned as he readied his Bayard. The footsteps were getting closer. "Shiro!" He tried again, hoping the older Paladin could hear him and would be able to reply. That's when the guards showed up, and the Red Paladin had to move. Keith's sword sunk into the closest of the guards as he spun around and jumped to kick another away from him. 

"Damnit!" There were more of them than he had expected. Way more. Perhaps too many. But of course, he refused to give up. He'd never give up. He had to find Shiro! He had to get Shiro out of there, away from the bastards torturing him. Unfortunately, even his relentless attacks couldn't keep up with the sheer amount of the guards coming at him. There were just too many.

The black-haired Paladin cried out when one of them managed to get in a hit that sent him flying. His back hit the wall hard, followed by his skull smacking into the smooth surface. It was enough to stun him as he dropped to the floor, losing his hold on his weapon and, for a moment, unable to move. A moment that they used to rush him and overpower him. For that moment, the Red Paladin couldn't help but think it was almost as if they had been ready for him. But that couldn't be possible, could it? Had Pidge been right? Had this been a trap? No... no... fuck! "NO!" He tried. He fought hard, but there was nothing he could do but struggle helplessly as the guards dragged him off.

"Let go of me! Get the fuck off me!" Keith hissed as he struggled against the hold the guards had on him, trying to pull his arms free of their grasp, trying to kick them. He just needed one of them to lose their footing, and he could fight free. He could punch the other one.

But there was no such luck. The Galra seemed to be ready for any move Keith made, and it was frustrating, only making the Red paladin curse louder and more viciously. Never had anything pissed him off like this situation. Keith felt so stupid as his mind began to badger him. He should have waited. But he couldn't have. Not knowing Shiro was there and hurt. He couldn't just sit back and wait for Pidge to check on the footage for them to form a plan. Keith HAD to go. He'd just had to. They finally knew where Shiro was, and they knew he was being hurt. How could anyone let that go on?

But now he, too, found himself stuck. The dark-haired male was bruised and hurt from his battle. He was tiring out quickly but, still, he refused to give in. To give up. That was until he saw where the guards were dragging him.

The moment they entered that room, those dark eyes grew wide. "Shiro!" Keith gasped, seeing their fearless leader strapped down like that. Helpless. Hurt. No one would know how seeing Shiro like that broke his heart.

~~~~

Shiro jerked from the confines of the visions. " KEITHHHHH!!" His voice was ragged from the scream of pain and fear, though not a concern for himself. Shiro had long since given up fearing for himself! The emotion was for the fiery black haired Paladin. 

Lotor had made his intentions all too clear throughout his tortures here. He had even mocked Shiro as soon as he had sent out the footage of one of his more vicious sessions with the prince. 

"Oh, imagine weak Keith's breaking heart as he sees you here, screaming and thrashing," he had mocked.

Shiro cringed as he felt those all too familiar fingers curling into his short black hair and pulling his head up to meet that gleeful yellow gaze. Shiro could almost hear the moment his heart stopped beating, and his breath left him as if he had been punched. Lotor was happy!!! Far too happy!! Oh god, what had he done? Had he given in without meaning to? His mind scrambled back over everything. No!!! It had been like always… images upon images of Keith thrashing and screaming in pain, moaning in forced pleasure... god... the memory made his aching rod throb all the more. 

"Shiro!!!" 

It was then that he heard it... and Shiro felt his soul die a little as he listened to that voice, that voice he had heard so many times… but now… now it was all too real. Shiro could hear it echoing off the walls in the hall... and he could see from that sick glee that it was not a vision! Keith, brave, foolish, innocent Keith had come for him... had arrived and was about to be captured because of him!

"Don't... god don't..." Shiro groaned weakly, tears welling up in his eyes as he saw that grin twist into something so sinister and evil he felt bile rising in his throat.

~~~~~~~

As the door opened, Shiro grimaced as that hand in his hair tightened, and his face was twisted towards the door, his eyes going huge as he saw Keith in amongst the guards. "Gods... Ke..ith... you shouldn't... be here!" he gasped, shaking his head only to groan as his hair was pulled so hard some of the locks ripped from his scalp. 

Keith frowned, hearing Shiro and was, for a moment, angry. "What the fuck do you mean? How could I no..." The Red Paladin had more to growl but was cut off hearing Lotor. 

"Now, Champion!!! You should be thanking young Keith!!! After all, he came here for you," Lotor purred, leaning in to run his claw-like nails over Shiro's sweat-soaked cheek. Resting his chin on his arm and looking at Keith, his gaze was mocking and oh so happy. "You have no idea how much he has wanted to see you, Paladin!!!" he mocked.

Keith didn't want that bastard agreeing with him! His dark eyes seemed to darken more with anger at the way the Galra prince was treating Shiro. "Get your hands off him! Don't touch him!" He hissed for a moment, seeming to forget that he was captured now too. Maybe he hadn't quite accepted that he was caught yet? He was still struggling to break free so he could kick their asses.

  
  


Carelessly dropping Shiro's hair, Lotor stepped around the table to approach Keith. Catching his jaw with one steady hand, he tilted his head this way and that to scrutinize him. The Red Paladin glared at Lotor when the other stepped towards him, trying to jerk free as he wanted nothing more than to beat that smirk off his face. Apparently, the prince thought they had lost, that he had them right where he wanted them. Keith refused to let that be the case. He wouldn't give up and allow this guy to win! The fingers catching Keith's jaw surprised him, though. Lotor's grip was stronger than he had expected and the Paladin winced when his head was pulled like that despite all attempts to stop it. 

“He's prettier than in your thoughts, Champion!!! I wonder if he'll look even better than you imagined him!!" he mocked the other, smirking as Shiro struggled violently against his bonds. "Oh please, when has that ever worked in this situation!!! Just sit back and enjoy the show! Know that it is a hundred percent real this time!"

"Get off me!" Keith hissed, but those words coming from Lotor surprised him, put him on edge. He glared at the purple-skinned male to hide it, but it made him nervous. Why was he calling him pretty!? What kind of thing was that for their enemy to say?

"Stop it, Lotor!!! Get your filthy hands off him! Don't you hurt him!!" Shiro yelled

Keith couldn't help the glance towards Shiro's struggling form. Something wasn't right here. It sounded like Lotor had expected him to come like he had been waiting for him. But why? Any one of them could be tortured to get whatever they wanted from Shiro, so why were they talking about him as if he was special. No! He refused to let the uncertainty take over and make him uneasy. That glare soon came back to the male in front of him.

"Oh, how delicious!!! You think you have a say in this, do you, little kitten?" Lotor laughed as he leaned in and ran his tongue across Keith's jaw and up to his ear, nipping at the curve of it and then whispering into it loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Keith's glare darkened. What was this little kitten business? Like he was some small pet? He didn't get a chance to ponder it for long, though. The sensation of that wet warm tongue against his skin, making the Red Paladin jerk. He'd try to pull his head away, bucking violently in his attempts at escape. "What the fuck!?" The black-haired youth had to bite his lip to keep the yelp from escaping. To avoid showing that that had both startled and disgusted him. Why was the Galra prince licking him!?

"You have no say, Paladin!!! Your body and soul belong to me now! Mine to bend, mine to break!!!" he reached up and began to strip the black-haired male of his armour, taking devious pleasure as each article of it was removed.

The words at his ear made those dark eyes grow wide. A touch of fear showing through that hard façade he always put up, something that seemed to grow at that first pull at his armour. "What are you... fuck... let go! Let go of me!" Keith growled as he tried to kick the price. Only for a dominant hand to grab his leg and pull it aside. Another attempt at his other leg ended up in the same position leaving him even more helpless and exposed than before. A deep flush covered the Red Paladin's cheeks, the only thing revealing his embarrassment at being left bare and vulnerable like this. His glare was darker than ever, and he was trembling... in rage... or growing fear?

"Stop it!!! Get the hell off of him, Lotor!! You sick fuck!" Shiro cried out, bucking and thrashing so violently the metal of his bands began to creak and groan while still holding steady. This wasn't happening!! This couldn't be happening! Not to Keith! The kid was just that... he was a kid! He might be a Paladin, a warrior of Voltron, but there was no way he could ever be prepared for something like this! There was no reason he should ever have had to be.

"The things I will do to you will make what we have done to your captain look like a declaration of my undying love!!! And the best part? He is going to watch every moment of it..." he purred, leaning in now to catch his chin again and force his lips against Keith's. Not daring quite yet to press his tongue past his lips, he did, however, take a long moment to kiss him and tease his lips with his tongue.

Before Keith had a chance to yell at Lotor, he felt that hand on his chin again and tried to jerk away... only for a muffled yell to escape against the prince's lips. The kiss made more of that fear show through, that front crumbling a little bit more. Why the fuck was the prince kissing him!? Why was he naked!? This was not like any torture he had expected. It left him unsure. This was new, and he didn't like it. No. He wasn't prepared for this.

"Take me instead!!! Leave him alone!" His voice was loud, and he was feeling more and more as if he was going to vomit.

"Hmmm, I will, unfortunately, have to refuse. You see, you're not really to my taste!" Lotor sneered and glanced around before smirking darkly as he gestured for his men to drag Keith towards Shiro's bound form.

For a moment, the red Paladin was stunned... unable to react. Then he jerked, trying to bite at those lips against his own. But he had moved too late. Now being dragged towards Shiro, the naked Paladin tried to struggle again, helplessly kicking at his captors, but now he had another worry. Trying to keep his legs together to maintain some sense of dignity. His pride was hurt. Not just being captured so easily but being stripped naked and kissed? He didn't like where this was going. Starting to feel lost and confused, Keith looked up at Shiro as he was in front of him. Hoping to see some sort of plan forming. Hoping to find a way out of this. Anything to strengthen his weakening barrier.

“Hmmm, delicious!!! You taste amazing, little Paladin," Lotor purred, his smirk growing wider as he saw that flush and the growing fear building in the black-haired man's eyes. Lotor loved it, and it made him want to see more, to push Keith until he couldn't keep up that pitiful front any longer. Running his hands over his hips and up along his sides, he licked his lips and grinned deviously at him. 

"I can see what you see in him, Champion!!! He's far more beautiful than I imagined!! And when you wash away that sour glare and add a dash of fear to it… hmmm simply delicious!" he purred, laughing as he spotted Shiro jerking and thrashing. Hearing the two-tone haired man, he laughed. “And best of all? You are powerless to save him!" he jeered, resting his chin on Keith's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male's delicate frame and pressed himself against him, grinding his now growing erection against Keith's ass and moaning in delight as he pressed himself against those pearly white globes. Nipping and suckling along his ear, he kept his eyes trained on Shiro, loving the sheer anguish and agony etched so clearly on Shiro's face.

Keith frowned as he took several deep breaths, trying to keep himself under control, trying to tell himself that it was okay. He'd find a way out of this. Find a way to beat that smirk off Lotor's face and maybe break his fingers for touching him and hurting Shiro. He was trying to find that space where he could focus, where he could figure out what to do. The hands running over his body startled him and he jerked again trying to kick and struggle free. "Get... OFF... Me!" the Red Paladin hissed, trying not to let those words scare him. Lotor was messing with them. That had to be it. With everything he knew about the Galra, it couldn't be possible that the prince really wanted to do this to him. Right? Still, Keith grew tense, feeling those arms wrap around him, pressing that body against his own naked one. He felt small in that grip and it was a feeling he didn't like.

The dark-haired male couldn't help the groan that escaped him at the attention at his ear even as he tried to jerk his hips away from that... holy shit! Was that an erection pressed against his butt!? "Get off! GET OFF ME! Let me go!" 

"Get your.. hands off of him!" Shiro growled dangerously. He had never made that sound before... he had never felt such unabashed rage and bloodlust! Shiro wanted to watch the life drain out of Lotor's eyes as he strangled the life out of him. He desired to see this bastard burn for daring to touch Keith this way… for threatening to hurt him in such a way!

It was getting harder for Keith to fight down that rising panic. This was NOT how his first time was supposed to be! Not like this. Not with Prince Lotor. Not with Shiro watching! Shiro…! The next glance towards the Black Paladin was one Keith instantly regretted. The look on the white and black haired male’s face only made his own fear rise more. The words mirrored his own, giving him no comfort that this would be alright. For a moment, the Red Paladin froze. This was not happening. It couldn't be happening.

Lotor chuckled deeply into Keith's ear, hearing him. That faint shrill of panic was now audible in the Red Paladin's voice and it only made him all the hotter. "Ooh, such a beautiful sound! That sound of terror!!" he purred and taunted more. 

"Breathe Keith!!! Breathe… it's going to be fine! You're going to be okay!" Shiro said, breathing heavily through his nose His eyes were locked on Keith's, trying desperately to help ease the other. He could see just how close to falling apart Keith was coming and he couldn't let that happen. Not to Keith!!!

Keith looked to Shiro. He hated relying on others, but if there were one person, he would depend on... It was Shiro. He could lean on Shiro's strength just as Shiro could lean on his. So he took a deep breath. It would be okay. It had to!

"That's right, Keith… just relax... just… breathe!" Shiro sighed, nodding along as he kept his eyes locked on Keith's. He flinched and cried out alongside him, hearing that choked gasp. His eyes were burning with horror and fear for Keith. Oh, what he would give anything in the world to prevent!

“Now, now... do not lie to young Keith! How will it ever be okay again?" the prince asked before shoving two of his fingers into Keith's mouth, running them over his tongue and deep into his mouth.

The Red Paladin's lips parted, to protest, to tell Lotor to shut the fuck up and let him go, to release both of them. But no words were able to come out. Instead, a shocked gasp escaped as those fingers were shoved into his mouth, surprising him enough to make Keith try to jerk away and fall back into the prince standing behind him. Those dark eyes were squeezed tightly shut at the sudden discomfort of the fingers being shoved so deep in his mouth, and he tried to turn his head away to dislodge them.

"Hmmm, such a hot little mouth you have, Paladin!!! I'll enjoy getting to break it in just like the rest of you, but first..." he let Keith twist his head away, slipping his fingers out of his mouth before reaching down to run his fingers across his lower back and down between their bodies. Teasing over his ass and then delving between his cheeks, teasing around that puckered hole before finally slamming his fingers inside knuckle deep.

When those fingers slipped from his mouth, Keith took in a breath and coughed. Wincing, his whole body seemed to protest the invasion he had felt just from that. He felt violated and abused and that was only from fingers in his mouth! But this was being forced on him. That was why he was fighting it like that. It was either that or breaking, and he really didn't want to give Prince Lotor the pleasure of seeing him breaking. Not while he could fight it.

Seeing Lotor reaching for Keith's puckered hole, Shiro felt bile building inside of his throat once again as pure terror filled him. God.. no... no, this wasn't really happening! But it was!! This was real! This was really Keith before him, and it was Keith who was about to be raped by their enemy. It took every fibre of his being not to vomit right then and there as he struggled.

  
  


The feeling of the fingers running down his body made the Red Paladin grow tense, a natural reaction for someone like him. He was a fighter... a warrior. Keith wasn't going to just let someone do this to him. Especially not the enemy! He was going to fight it. He would try to keep him out, shut him out… something!

"God, you're so tight!!! You're not... oh my god, are you actually a virgin? How is a pretty thing like you a virgin?" Lotor laughed, feeling the way Keith's body clamped down around his fingers.

Keith screamed when those fingers rammed into him, breaking through all the barriers he tried to put up. His body jerked helplessly in the guards’ hold as his eyes grew wide and he tried to escape the pain those invading fingers brought him. Those words brought a look of anguish to his face even more potent than what the pain had caused. Those dark eyes locked on Shiro, horror showing through now. Not only was he being violated, and apparently about to be raped, but Shiro saw this. Keith was horrified at this reveal, the fact that Shiro was right there in front of him watching it all, and there was nothing he could do to hide it.

Shiro met Keith's eyes, his own shout leaving him as Keith screamed like that. God... how he wished he could spare Keith this pain. Shiro could see the horror and the fear in those dark eyes, and the Black Paladin felt his breath coming in heaving gasps now as Shiro shook his head. He wanted to take away this pain and spare Keith, but he knew he couldn't.

Keith tried to struggle away. Not seeming to realize that he was really only causing it to hurt more... either that or Keith didn't care? Was he just that desperate to get away from those fingers thrusting inside of him? When they were removed, the Red Paladin slumped in the guards’ hold, his head falling forward as he panted and gasped for air after screaming like that. The black-haired Paladin hated the fact that his will had broken enough to cry, to show Lotor how much he had hurt him. But the pain had surprised him and gotten the best of him.

"This isn't… going to get you what you want, Lotor, so why hurt him? I didn't break as you made me see those visions!!!" He growled furiously. The sound of Lotor's amused laugh and his words made his face flush worse and his chest ache all the more

"Oh, but I think you will! I think knowing that Keith here is the real thing… that he really is about to lose his virginity… that he's really being raped… all of that will get to you." With that, Lotor laughed and pulled his fingers free and undid his pants before gripping Keith's hips in a bruising grip as he lined himself up against him. He knew there was no way the Red Paladin could ever be ready. Lotor hadn't prepared him nearly enough, and Keith was dry. Still, that didn't stop him as he pushed himself forward, forcing himself past that protesting ring of muscle to drive his throbbing cock deep into his protesting body.

"Godddd Yesss!!!! So tight!!! Such a hot ass!!!" he moaned loudly, mocking both of them. And his eyes met Shiro's as he smirked. "I will always be the first cock his pretty hole serviced!!!" he mocked. 

The dark-haired Paladin twitched slightly, hearing the words. He wasn't sure he understood. Visions? Lotor was doing this to him to break Shiro? Was this his way of torturing him in front of his leader to torture the Black Paladin? That only gave the dark-haired male new resolve not to let the Galra prince get to him, not to allow Lotor to break him to break Shiro.

A resolve that already faltered, feeling the grip of those fingers on his hips. Keith jerked. He couldn't help it. Fear of what was obviously coming next getting to him despite his desperate attempts to keep it from showing. "Don't..." was all the Red Paladin managed before he felt the tip of that cock against him. His body trembled as he grew even tenser, if that was possible, only to wind up screaming.

Shiro screamed, seeing Lotor thrusting forward, knowing that Keith was about to feel pain. So much pain... and he was utterly helpless to stop it. Worst of all, it was because of him that the black-haired Paladin was even here. Clenching his eyes shut, he twisted his head away, the warm wetness on his cheeks telling him that a few of his tears had broken free of his eyes.

Keith’s head was thrown back as his body was hit with the pain of being torn open like that. That first thrust was enough to make him bleed. He wasn't ready. He wasn't prepared. The pain was even worse than the fingers, and he couldn't stop the pained scream being torn from him yet again.

Lotor moaned in absolute delight at the scream that ripped itself out of Keith, and the one that joined it from Shiro as the Paladins' leader cried out in anguish, hearing Keith's suffering. "Oh, how cruel of you!!! You can't even look poor Keith in the eyes and reassure him that everything's going to be okay? Hmmm, I suppose that is better than lying to him," Lotor laughed as he slowly pulled his cock out of his now bleeding hole. Gripping his hips harder, he thrust forward hard and moaned as he buried himself balls deep inside of him once more. He continued working in a cruel and brutal rhythm. Smirking more, he ran his hand through Keith's hair and pulled harshly on his soft locks, arching his back and baring his throat.

Keith hadn’t heard Shiro's scream, his own still ringing in his ears. He had been beaten and thrown around in battle before, but this... this was different! This pain was nothing like a blow to his body. This was an invasion, a violation he wasn't prepared for and couldn't naturally fight against. The half Galra Paladin had never thought something like this could happen to him. It had never entered his mind as a possibility.

Shiro felt as if his very heart and soul were shattering, seeing that fear in Keith's eyes. But hearing Keith scream, he couldn't help but picture the visions of Keith's rape against the insides of his eyelids. Tears running down his cheeks as he cried out with him, shaking his head and struggling desperately.

"Look at him, Champion!!!.... LOOK," he bellowed, waiting until Shiro's eyes fluttered open before leaning in to run his fanged teeth along the column of his throat. Lotor lapped at his soft and tender skin, slowly licking his neck even as he set a more brutal, pounding pace inside of him.

Dark hair covering his face, Keith slumped forward, trying to breathe, trying to detach his mind from what was happening to his body. Anywhere... anything was better than this. He didn't know how to deal with this. The Red Paladin trembled as he felt that punishing rod retracting from his body. He wasn't stupid. He knew this wasn't the end of it. Keith was trying to brace himself for the thrust back into him, but any attempts at distancing himself, preparing himself, were in vain as that hand pulled his head again. He couldn't help the pained groan as he was bared more or the anguished cry that escaped his parted lips at the thrust into him.

Hearing Lotor's bellowed order, he slowly dragged his eyes open and looked towards him. Swallowing hard as he saw Keith bent backwards by Lotor's grip, his body rocking forward with every brutal thrust inside him. He hated it, but soon he couldn't help the way he responded to that feeling, his eyes going wide. Gods, how Shiro had daydreamed about having his hand buried in Keith's hair, pulling his head back like that. He’d dreamed about filling the Red Paladin like that. But instead of tears and screams, he had always wanted to hear moans, hear him moaning his name. 

"..Keith!!!"

The Paladin winced at the words and trembled at the assault on his body. This was too much. He couldn't handle this. None of his defences were able to handle this, and he felt the first pained tears wetting his cheeks as he closed his eyes. There had to be some desperate last attempt at regaining some sense of control, some way to fight this...

That was when he heard Shiro cry his name and those dark eyes of his shot open with a pained gasp drawn from the Red Paladin. He stared up at the cold ceiling and the leering faces of the guards holding him immobile for Prince Lotor's attack. Keith's fingers curled into his palms, helplessness washing over him. He couldn't fight against this, and his body was starting to adjust to the intrusion… beginning to welcome those thrusts into him despite what he wanted.

Lotor loved the way Keith slumped against his body. Keith was clearly giving in a little despite himself and, when he felt him tense as he was pulled up by his hair, Lotor moaned louder than he had to at the feeling of him around him. "Fuck, you feel so good, little Paladin!!! Hmmm, your ass is so tight and it's suckling me like a greedy slut!" he whispered into his ear, loving the look of pure rage and fury from Shiro and the sensation of that hot body around his cock.

Keith groaned despite himself. He was trying hard to keep any sound away spilling from his lips, not wanting to give Lotor the pleasure. But he only could do nothing to stop the pained whimpers and groans those thrusts drew from him. They were too much. 

The words made the Red Paladin flinch, almost hurting worse than the thrusts. Of course, he had imagined having sex, fantasied about being held down and taken like this. Just not by Lotor. The Galra prince wasn't the one in his mind. He was not supposed to be the one to be the first inside him. But there he was, being taken forcefully in front of Shiro.

"Don't listen to him, Keith! He's just trying to get in your head!" Shiro shouted desperately. He knew what the other was saying to Keith. He had said it so many times in the visions. He would not let Keith think less of himself for this!

"Me? Get in his head? You mean like I've been in yours? Like I’ve seen every depraved and dirty thing you wish you could do to the Paladin of the Red Lion, Champion?" Lotor chuckled, seeing the flush of shame and knew he had hit a nerve. Arching his back, he slammed into him harder.

Shiro... The leader's voice startled the black-haired Paladin. He had almost managed to make himself forget where he was, that Shiro was forced to watch every moment of his violation. The words made him swallow. Shiro was right. He couldn't let Lotor do this to him. He couldn't stop him from getting into his body, but he would not allow him into his head.

Wait... What did Lotor mean what Shiro wanted to do? Keith yelped at that thrust as he tried to pull his head away, trying to glance towards the Black Paladin in front of him. Lotor had to be lying!

"Oh yes, little Paladin! He has dreamed of fucking you just like this... Slamming you against a wall in the shower room and driving himself into you over and over while you ride him just like you're doing to me! All while your slutty hole takes his cock!! But it's not his cock inside of you now, is it? Whose cock is fucking you right now, Paladin?" Lotor laughed into Keith's ears, his thrusts were harsh and deep as he tried to angle… wanting to further humiliate the black-haired Paladin by hitting that bundle of nerves he knew would indeed turn him into his personal bitch.

"N... No..." Keith tried to tilt his head away from Lotor as the other spoke like that. The fantasy hit so close to his own, hard enough for his body to react with the thrusts driving into him. He didn't want to respond to this. He didn't want to get hard while being raped. Especially not in front of Shiro! Having the Black Paladin seeing him like this was bad enough. Weak... vulnerable. Unable to defend himself against Prince Lotor's attack.

"Don't listen to him!!! He's lying to you," Shiro groaned, hating that he was lying to Keith. But the last thing Shiro wanted the other to think while he was being raped was that Shiro himself desired to rape him. That was the last thing he'd ever wanted!

Hearing Shiro shout that Lotor was lying, of course, the Red Paladin believed that. No way did Shiro want to do this to him. Lotor was tormenting him trying to... trying to what? Get Shiro to do something? Keith's mind was muddled from the pain and growing pleasure the Galra prince was forcing on him, and when he hit that spot inside him, the dark-haired male cried out in shock. He tried to jerk himself away only to arch his back as his body trembled. His legs were weak, and it was all he could do to stay standing. If those guards hadn't been holding him, he might have collapsed right there. The unexpected pleasure shooting through him made him shake his head, trying desperately to break free. That was what finally broke him. "N... No... No! Please... Stop!"

"Ahhh, there we go! And a slut is born!!" Lotor roared with laughter, hearing those cries and feeling the way Keith's body clamped down around him in pleasure. Releasing his hair, he reached around him to run his hand down over his chest, tweaking a nipple and then slowly running down to tease along the underside of his cock. Teasing it and running over it before wrapping his fingers around him. "Hmmm, look at how hard you are! You're enjoying this! You like having me rape you!! You're a natural whore, aren't you?"

  
  


"N... No... Nnnggg....!" Keith protested the best he could. But the moan drawn from him as those fingers touched his nipple seemed to only break him further as he slumped in their hold. His body trembling at the touches and jerking with every thrust into him. He couldn't ignore the sensations Lotor was causing in him despite trying his best. And when that hand found his cock, a sob escaped those trembling lips.

"Stop it! Stop doing this to him, you bastard!" Shiro demanded, his eyes going wide as he saw the way Keith's body was flushing with the forced pleasure, his hips shaking, and his body responding to the stimulus of his thrusts into him. "It's natural, Keith, what’s happening!! It's not your fault; you're not doing anything wrong! It's a body's natural reaction to sexual stimuli!”

Shiro's words weren't helping the Red Paladin either. He was horrified at what was happening to him and embarrassed that he couldn't resist it. His body was giving in to the touches and thrusts into him, leaving his cock growing hard in Lotor's hand and his body willingly accepting of those thrusts into him. Whenever the cock inside him scraped over that place, he would jerk and gasp, moaning and biting his lower lip till it bled, trying to keep those sounds from escaping. Those embarrassing and slutty sounds...

"Good little slut!! Good boy, what a good little toy! Just like that! Press back onto my thrusts~" Lotor purred into Keith's ear as he gripped his bruising hip with a tighter hold and pulled him more onto his thrusts even as he stroked him with the pace of his thrusts now slamming into him. He was working himself into a frenzy. Yes, he had started this to hurt the Paladins and to break them but he was enjoying Keith's body more than he had thought he would. "I think I'm going to keep you, whore! I'll make you one of my harem whores!!!" he purred, licking the outer shell of Keith's ear.

Keith shook his head helplessly, trying to pull away from that touch to his ear. He was trying to focus on the pain of that bruising grip rather than the pleasure the hand and cock inside him were causing him. But it just wasn't enough. He couldn't get away from the heat soaring through his body and making him arch into those touches. His body was betraying him in a way he had never imagined it would. The dark-haired Paladin tried to gasp out a protest, but all that would leave his lips were moans of pleasure and defeat.

"Fuck... this is enough, Lotor!!! It's enough, now leave him alone!" Shiro gasped his own tears running down his cheeks as he watched Keith sobbing. Strong and stubborn Keith looked so lost and so helpless, sobbing and slumped in the hold of the guards holding him up.

Shiro's voice made him jerk at his bindings. Even Shiro couldn't help him now. Keith always looked for Shiro's guidance and leadership. When he couldn't go it alone, it was the Black Paladin he trusted. But even that couldn't get him out of this. He could feel his body being pushed towards release. That surge that he had only ever handled alone in his room now threatened to overcome him from a Galra's touch, Lotor's touch... and in front of Shiro, no less.

The Red Paladin trembled, bared and helpless. The worst situation he could possibly think of... no... worse than even that. A cry of anguish escaping those red lips as he broke, unable to hold it together anymore as he came.

Shiro's whole body jerked, hearing that anguish filled cry. He could feel as well as see Keith's resolve breaking as he lost against the pleasure and came. God, he hated how his cock throbbed in his too-tight pants as he heard him and saw him like that. He had always wanted to know what Keith looked like when he came...but not this... this was not it, this was wrong! So wrong.

Lotor loved every moment of this. He loved the helplessness he could practically feel radiating from Keith as he was losing that battle with his body, losing it to pleasure. He loved the fury and rage and utter helplessness and hopelessness that he could see in Shiro's eyes as the Black Paladin watched as he violated Keith in front of him. When he felt Keith cum, his body clamping down on him and trembling, he let out a roar of his own pleasure as he slammed himself into him hard once, twice, three times more and then came with another boom as he bit down on Keith's neck.

Keith trembled in the guards' firm hold on him. His body shook with the rough thrusts into him. The pain was obvious on his face as he winced. Cumming like that had left him more sensitive and he could feel every thrust into him like a painful stab. Feeling Lotor's cum pouring into him, he felt sick. How could this be happening to him? Why would the Galra prince even think to do this to him? And even worse... Why had his body given in like this? Natural or not, he should be able to fight it.

The bite to his neck made the Red Paladin cry out again, a cry that ended in a defeated sob as he went limp in their hold. His body was slick with sweat, black locks clinging to his skin and his muscles trembling. He was exhausted, unable to keep any barrier up against this.

Shiro slumped against the binds holding him as he saw Keith slump like that. Shiro couldn't let him break. This was Keith, his Keith, the Paladins’ Keith. Brave, reliable Keith who had risked himself for Shiro time and time again. He flinched as he saw Lotor pulling himself from inside of Keith and watched as the blood and cum ran down the young man's thighs as Lotor walked over to him. He could feel the fury burning inside of him as he met those yellow eyes. 

"You son of a bitch! I will kill you for this! I will make you beg for death before the end!" Shiro promised only to flinch away as the Galra prince reached up with his cum splattered hand and wiped it off on his face.

"Here. Have a taste of his cum. Know that it was for me! His body is all mine! I will take him whenever I decide, and I might even give him to my guards! Just to watch you really suffer!" Lotor promised before pulling back. "Take the whore to the cells and let him recover. He's going to need all his energy for our next playtime!"

Keith tilted his head back when he felt Lotor pull from his sore, abused ass. He could feel the warmth of the liquid spilling down his legs, and he almost threw up right there. The words Keith heard the Galra prince speak to Shiro promised there would be more of this. He didn't think he could handle more. Not like this. Not in front of Shiro.

Trying to catch his breath, Keith hung his head. Unable to keep his legs from giving out on him now that Lotor's cock wasn't inside him holding him up. He was sore and bruised, but worse yet was the emotional anguish from what the purple-skinned male had just done to him. Maybe that was why he didn't protest when the snickering guards pulled him off.

Watching helplessly as Keith was dragged from the room, Shiro strained. " Find your place... find your focus!! You're stronger than this! Stronger than anyone I have ever known, Keith!!! This isn't going to break you! You're too strong for that! That's an order!!!"

Shiro's words rang in Keith’s ears. Was he really that strong? He hadn't been able to resist this. He didn't think he could handle more of this happening. Still, hearing Shiro call it an order, the Red Paladin drew a deep breath. Once in the cell, he would throw up. Keith would curl up on himself. Naked. Sore. Humiliated. But he would recover, too proud to give in this easily. He would fight, if only because Shiro ordered him to.


End file.
